Jealousy
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Di dunia ini, kecemburuan menyebabkan banyak hal buruk terjadi.. Dan cerita ini... adalah salah satu bukti nyata sebagai akibat dari kecemburuan yang takkan pernah kau duga sebelumnya.


**Title : Jealousy**

**Disclaimer : ZhouRy milik mereka masing-masing.. tapi ceritanya murni punya saya..**

**Warnings : ide pasaran, gak sadis.. semua ini HANYA FIKSI, TIDAK NYATA.. aku fans berat ZhouRy, dan aku ga ada maksud untuk membuat mereka seperti dalam ff ini.. tenang saja :)**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading, enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Henry-ah, hari ini aku melihat _gege_-mu itu berjalan bersama Tiffany-noona menuju ruang dosen.." lapor seorang namja imut pada namja imut lain yang bernama Henry. Henry sendiri hanya memalingkan wajahnya sebentar dari buku yang dibacanya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Memangnya kenapa, Min?" tanya Henry dingin, "Kau suka _gege_-ku, ya?" tambah Henry, masih dengan dingin, secara langsung, membuat Sungmin sedikit keder.

"A-Ani.." jawab Sungmin tergagap, "Tidak kok, aku kan hanya bertanya.. Hahaha.." Sungmin tertawa hambar, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya didepan adik namja paling populer di Sungkyungkwan University, Tsao Zhoumi.

Henry dan Zhoumi adalah dua saudara tiri yang sedang menuntut ilmu di Korea, dikarenakan mereka mengikuti pekerjaan kedua orangtua mereka yang sering berpindah-pindah. Tsao Zhoumi, dan Liu Xian Hua atau biasa dipanggil Henry. Marga mereka berbeda dikarenakan Ayah Zhoumi yang bermarga Tsao menikahi ibu Henry, sementara Henry memilih untuk tetap memakai marga ayahnya yang telah meninggal. Dan untungnya ayah Zhoumi tidak keberatan dengan keputusan Henry.

"Hm? Benarkah begitu?" Henry menutup bukunya, kemudian berdiri. Pandangan mata Sungmin tetap mengiringi Henry yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berada tadi.

Setelah berada agak jauh dari tempat Sungmin tadi, Henry segera duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah foto seorang namja tampan berambut merah.

Orang _itu_.

Zhoumi-_nya_.

_Gege-nya_.

Henry menghela nafas ringan. Perasaannya sedikit sakit. Henry menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap matahari yang tengah bersinar perkasa diatas langit. Pikirannya mendadak terasa berat. Dilihatnya lagi foto Zhoumi yang tengah tersenyum dalam fotonya.

Henry merenung sejenak. Inikah rasanya menyimpan _rahasia gelap_ yang hanya ia dan Zhoumi yang tahu?

'_Seperti inikah rasanya?_'

.

.

"Aku pulang.." suara Zhoumi seketika mengusik gendang telinga Henry yang sedang asyik membuka _email_ di kamarnya. Sontak, Henry melompat dari tempat tidurnya, dan langsung memeluk _gege_-nya erat-erat, menhirup wangi tubuh yang sangat disukainya.

"Bogoshippo, _ge_.." rajuk Henry seperti anak kecil dalam pelukan hangat Zhoumi yang amat disukai Henry. Namja itu amat menyukai lengan Zhoumi yang memeluknya dengan kuat, membuatnya merasa aman dan terlindungi.

"Ne, nado, Xian Hua.." jawab Zhoumi sambil tetap memeluk Henry. Entah kenapa, Zhoumi lebih suka memanggil Henry dengan nama aslinya. Dan secara tidak langsung panggilan itu membuat Henry merasa lebih dicintai.

Yeah, seperti yang kalian duga sebelumnya, dua saudara tiri ini menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar saudara dibalik ayah dan ibunya. Henry, yang memang sudah tertarik pada Zhoumi semenjak namja itu menginjakkan kaki di rumah mereka, secepat mungkin menyatakan cinta pada _gege_-nya yang ternyata disambut baik oleh Zhoumi.

Dan sampai sekarang, mereka menetapkan peraturan sendiri dalam hubungan mereka, mengingat Zhoumi tergolong namja _playboy_. Henry memperbolehkan Zhoumi menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja, asalkan itu tidak berlebihan. Dan peraturan itu cukup berhasil, selama ini Henry hanya melihat _gege_-nya dan 'kekasih'-nya hanya sebatas bergandengan tangan. Dan Henry patut bersyukur orangtua mereka lebih suka berada di luar rumah, mengurusi pekerjaan mereka yang menumpuk dibanding menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama kedua putranya. Hal itu memperlancar hubungan mereka.

"_Gege_ kenapa baru pulang selarut ini?" rajuk Henry lagi sambil memonyongkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Zhoumi langsung mendaratkan ciuman di bibir adik tirinya itu, dan kemudian mengelus rambutnya dengan gerakan lembut.

"Mianhae, Henly-ya.. Tadi aku harus mengantar Tiffany pulang.." Zhoumi kembali mendaratkan satu ciuman di bibir Henry. "Kau tidak masalah dengan itu kan?"

Henry menggeleng pelan, kemudian membalas ciuman di bibirnya dengan lumatan ganas. Entah kenapa dirinya mendadak agresif malam ini. Dan malam ini, Henry menginginkan _gege_-nya. Menginginkan Zhoumi-_nya_.

"Eeengh, _gegeee_ ~" rintih Henry saat Zhoumi mulai melancarkan ciuman ke bagian rahangnya. Sepertinya Zhoumi mengerti isyarat bahwa Henry ingin menghilangkan jejak Tiffany yang menempel pada Zhoumi.

"Ngggg.. Henry-ya..." geram rendah Zhoumi, kemudian menerjang Henry hingga namja imut itu terbaring pasrah di bawah Zhoumi diatas sofa.

.

.

Sungmin memperhatikan cara berjalan Henry yang agak aneh semenjak pagi hari mereka tiba di kampus. Cara berjalannya agak terpincang, dan bisa Sungmin lihat Henry sedikit mengangkangkan kakinya untuk berjalan. Pikiran-pikiran aneh berkelebat di otak Sungmin. _Is it possible that Henry was...having sex? If yes, with who?_

"Ehmm.. Henry?" panggil Sungmin hati-hati pada Henry yang sedang meringis menahan rasa nyeri pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Henry menoleh pada Sungmin, masih dengan raut kesakitan terpasang pada wajahnya.

"Apa, Minnie-ya?" balas Henry. Sungmin menatap bagian bawah Henry lebih intens, mengisyaratkan pertanyaannya yang untungnya dimengerti oleh Henry. Namja itu menggeleng pelan sambil kali ini tersenyum.

"Aniya.. Nan gwaenchanayo, Minnie-ya.." jawabnya sambil beranjak duduk di sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari sana, berusaha berhati-hati terhadap anggota tubuhnya sendiri.

Henry mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, kemudian membacanya dengan tenang. Sementara Sungmin mengambil _headset_-nya, dan menyambungkannya ke iPhone-nya, mendengarkan lagu. Untuk sesaat, keduanya terjebak dalam hening yang menenangkan.

"Henry-ya!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba, merusak suasana syahdu yang hampir Henry dapatkan selagi membaca buku. Henry menutup bukunya dengan sedikit tidak sabar, kemudian memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Ada apa, Min?"

Sungmin menunjuk kearah kantin kampus. Henry mengikuti kearah jari Sungmin. Dan saat itu Henry sadar, bahwa Sungmin bukan menunjuk pada sosok namja yang sangat ia kenal, sedang berciuman dengan salah seorang yeoja terkenal di kampusnya yang ia tahu bernama Choi Sooyoung.

Untuk sesaat, Henry membatu. Selama beberapa tahun ini dilihatnya Zhoumi menjalin hubungan dengan banyak wanita untuk menutupi hubungannya dengan Henry, tidak sampai seperti ini. Setidaknya, walaupun mereka memang berhubungan, Zhoumi tidak pernah sampai mencium pasangannya, tidak pernah!

Tanpa sadar, tangan Henry mengepal kuat. Dendam mulai merasuk pelan-pelan di hatinya. Namja manis itu sedikit terhenyak melihat _gege_-nya yang begitu ia cintai tengah bersenang-senang dengan yeoja lain, padahal Henry sudah memberikan semuanya untuk Zhoumi.

Mata Henry mendadak nyalang, membuat Sungmin takut. Henry sadar, kali ini Zhoumi sudah keterlaluan. Dan kali ini, Henry harus memberi hukuman untuk _gege_-nya tercinta itu. Harus.

"Henry! Henry! Kau mau kemana?" seru Sungmin ketika Henry tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri dan berjalan dengan lancar. Rasa sakit pada hatinya mengalahkan rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya.

Dan kali ini, tanpa menggubris omongan Sungmin, Henry terus menjauh, menjauh, memutuskan untuk pulang, mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya di rumah.

_Yeah_, kali ini Henry hanya _harus_ bertindak.

.

.

"Henry-ya.. Aku pulang.." panggil Zhoumi, membuat Henry menyeringai ditengah kegiatannya mengatur lilin-lilin _aromatherapy_ yang sengaja ia letakkan di kamar mereka. Henry berdiri, melihat sekali lagi hasil karyanya yang menurutnya sempurna.

Aroma lavender yang dipilihnya—aroma favorit Zhoumi—terbilang sukses menenangkan pikiran Henry sebelum akhirnya ia berlari keluar kamar, kemudian menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Zhoumi seperti biasa.

"_Gege_..." Henry menempelkan hidungnya ke _T-Shirt_ yang dipakai Zhoumi, menghirup aroma tubuh yang biasanya amat disukainya, namun sekarang membuatnya sedikit jijik—mengingat sudah ada seorang yeoja yang dengan berani menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Zhoumi, dan Zhoumi tidak melawan.

"Ahh.." Zhoumi mendesah sedikit, kemudian memerangkap tubuh mungil adiknya kedalam pelukannya lebih dalam. Bibirnya yang semula berada di rambut Henry, mengecup puncak kepalanya, kini berpindah ke rahang dan leher putih Henry, memberikan _butterfly kiss_ yang anehnya malah membuat Henry merasa marah. Amat marah.

"_Gege_.." Henry mendorong pelan tubuh tinggi Zhoumi, kemudian menariknya ke kamar mereka. "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan di kamar saja, _ge_.." Henry tersenyum manis, semanis gula-gula yang sering Zhoumi makan sewaktu masih kecil. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.."

Mata Zhoumi membulat _excited_. "Eh? Jinjja? Mempersiapkan apa?" tanya Zhoumi bingung, "Bukankah hari ini kita tidak memperingati apa-apa?" tanya Zhoumi sambil memasuki kamar bersama Henry. Dengan cepat, Henry mendorong keras tubuh Zhoumi sehingga namja itu kini terbaring di ranjang yang di sekelilingnya banyak terdapat lilin aromaterapi, membuat Zhoumi merasa nyaman.

Henry langsung menindih tubuh Zhoumi, duduk diatas perut namja itu. Bibir Henry mencium aroma rambut Zhoumi, membenamkan kepalanya di rambut merah Zhoumi. Berharap dapat mengingat aroma ini sebelum akhirnya ia akan kehilangan aroma ini.

"Kau salah, _gege_.. Hari ini kita merayakan sesuatu kok.." balas Henry disertai cengiran imutnya, membuat Zhoumi serasa ingin menerjangnya seketika. Henry merebahkan dirinya diatas tubuh Zhoumi lagi, menyelipkan sebuah pisau yang diam-diam ia sembunyikan dari tadi di saku celananya.

CRASH!

"Aaaargh!" seru keras Zhoumi ketika Henry menyayat perutnya, tetapi hanya menimbulkan luka yang tidak terlalu dalam. Zhoumi cepat-cepat mendorong tubuh Henry hingga namja itu terjatuh dari ranjang, kemudian memandangnya dengan nyalang. "Henry! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Zhoumi sambil berusaha berdiri, menahan rasa perih yang menjalar di kulit perutnya.

Henry bangkit dari jatuhnya, kemudian menjilat ujung pisau yang berlumuran darah Zhoumi seolah darah itu adalah selai _strawberry_ yang sangat disukai Sungmin. Mata Henry ikut berubah nyalang, menantang langsung tatapan nyalang yang juga diberikan Zhoumi.

"Hari ini kita akan merayakan hari spesial, _ge_.." Henry perlahan mendekat kearah Zhoumi.

CRASH!

"Aaaakh!" jerit Zhoumi lagi ketika Henry berhasil menyabet lengannya lumayan dalam, membuat darah mengucur deras dari luka di lengannya. Henry semakin mendekat memepet Zhoumi di dinding.

"Hari ini..." Henry menjilat lengan Zhoumi yang berdarah, "...kita..." kali ini ia menjilat leher Zhoumi, "...akan merayakan hari kematianmu, _ge_.." kata-kata terakhir Henry sebelum ia melumat dalam bibir Zhoumi.

Erangan Zhoumi teredam oleh bibir Henry ketika Henry mulai menyayat-nyayat anggota tubuhnya lagi. Dimulai dari bagian dadanya, kemudian berlanjut ke lengan, leher, pipi, dan terakhir, Henry dengan cepat melepaskan ciumannya, dan secepat itu pula ia menyayat bibir gege-nya, membuat Zhoumi menjerit keras-keras.

Lidah Zhoumi dapat mengecap dengan jelas rasa asin dan amis darah yang kini mulai deras mengalir ke kerongkongannya, memenuhi setiap rongga mulutnya dengan rasa amis yang menurut Henry menyenangkan itu.

"_Gege_..." Henry kembali mendekat kearah Zhoumi yang semakin menjauh, "Ini balasan karena _gege_ bermain dengan yeoja-yeoja itu.." Henry semakin mendekat sementara Zhoumi tidak bisa membalas apa-apa karena bibirnya sudah sobek akibat pisau perak yang digunakan Henry.

CRASH!

"Mmmmmmhh!" jeritan tertahan dari Zhoumi kembali terdengar ketika Henry menusuk lehernya, yang untungnya tidak mengenai bagian vitalnya. Entah Henry sudah merencakanannya atau tidak, tapi posisi tusukannya benar-benar akurat. Menusuk pada titik yang tidak vital, tapi akan membuatnya mengeluarkan banyak darah, secara tidak langsung membuat Zhoumi mati perlahan-lahan.

Henry tersenyum sambil menatap pisaunya dengan senyuman penuh kepahitan. "_Gege_ tahu?" mulai Henry sambil mengelus pisaunya, "Aku cemburu.." gumamnya kecil, kemudian dengan gerakan pelan mulai mengangkat matanya yang kini mulai membentuk _puppy eyes_ menatap mata bulat Zhoumi yang penuh dengan ekspresi kengerian.

"Aku cemburu _gege_ selalu memanjakan yeoja-yeoja jalang itu.." kening Henry merengut seperti berpikir. Ia menggenggam pisaunya lagi, kemudian berjalan kearah Zhoumi yang sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana. Pikiran Zhoumi kacau. Aroma lavender yang biasanya menenangkannya sekarang sama sekali tidak membantu, malah membuatnya semakin takut, dengan suasana kamar yang remang-remang, dan Henry yang berdiri didepannya dengan seringai menakutkan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Henry mengelus pisaunya, "Aku kira _gege_ takkan pernah melanggar janji _gege_.." Henry memanyunkan bibirnya dengan dramatis, "Tapi ternyata aku salah.." matanya seketika kembali memandang tajam Zhoumi yang berusaha melarikan diri dengan meraih kenop pintu kamar mereka dengan tangan dan wajah penuh darah.

Henry tertawa kecil melihat kelakukan _gege_-nya, kemudian tangannya menyusup kedalam kantung celananya, dan membawa keluar sebuah kunci kecil yang Zhoumi kenal jelas sebagai kunci kamar mereka. Jelas sekali bahwa kamar mereka kini terkunci, membuat suasana ini begitu menguntungkan untuk Henry.

"_Gege_..." Henry menjilat pisaunya dengan gerakan seduktif, "..bersiaplah." kata Henry, kemudian menerjang Zhoumi dengan ganas.

KRAK!

"Aaaaaarrrgh!" kali ini teriakan Zhoumi terbebas lepas seiring dengan bibirnya yang terbuka semakin lebar, dan Henry yang menyikut lengan kanannya, sehingga samar-smar didengarnya suara ototnya sendiri yang sobek dan tulangnya yang patah. Henry tersenyum manis, kemudian menusuk betis Zhoumi yang masih tertutup celana jeans-nya.

SLEB!

"Gyaaaaah!" jerit Zhoumi terus terdengar bersahut-sahutan dalam kamar tersebut. Puas dengan betis kanan Zhoumi, Henry kini menyayat-nyayat betis kiri _gege_-nya dengan sadis dari balik celana jeans, membuat kain jeans itu kini berubah warna menjadi merah gelap karena darah.

Bau anyir khas darah, suara erangan serta jerit kesakitannya sendiri, dan jangan lupakan seringaian kejam yang terus tersungging di wajah imut Henry, seolah menjadi keadaan yang menghantui Zhoumi, yang membawa bulu kuduknya untuk berdiri sempurna, terutama saat melihat seringaian adik sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Eeergh.." seolah capek menjerit, dan kakinya yang sudah terasa kebas, Zhoumi akhirnya memutuskan berhenti berteriak. Dibiarkannya adiknya itu berbuat sesukanya, sampai akhirnya Henry bangkit berdiri, merasa bosan menusuk-nusuk betis Zhoumi yang sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Cih, sudah tidak asyik!" keluh Henry, sambil berdiri dan berlalu dari sekitar Zhoumi. Untuk sesaat, Zhoumi merasa sedikit lega. Tapi semua pikiran itu terhenti saat ia melihat Henry berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa salah satu lilin aromaterapi di tangannya.

Zhoumi berusaha menjerit sekuatnya saat Henry mulai menyentuhkan ujung api dari lilin tersebut ke pakaiannya, yang langsung membakar pakaiannya—serta tubuhnya.

Zhoumi menggelepar ditengah-tengah api yang melalapnya, membuat Henry tersenyum senang. Henry bertepuk tangan saat melihat Zhoumi menjerit-jerit kepanasan, meminta Henry untuk menghentikan kobaran api yang membakar tubuhnya makin hebat itu. Tetapi Henry seolah tuli, ia menikmati pemandangan ini. Benar-benar menikmati, hingga ia hanya membiarkan saat api dari tubuh Zhoumi mulai menyambar gorden di kamar mereka, membuat api menyebar ke sekeliling ruangan.

Henry tersenyum saat ia dikelilingi api yang panas, melihat Zhoumi yang sudah tergeletak kaku—sepertinya namja itu sudah mati. Dan yang perlu Henry lakukan, hanyalah menyusul _gege_-nya itu, dan mereka akan bersama, selamanya.

Jadi, sekarang Henry duduk dengan santai ditengah kobaran api, didekat mayat Zhoumi, menanti kobaran api tersebut untuk melalap tubuh mungilnya, menyusul _gege-_nya dalam kedamaian abadi.

'_Gege, tunggu aku.._'

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

><p>ga serem ya? xD mian, readers.. ._. Ini buat memenuhi reqs ff <strong>Kim TaeNa<strong>, eonni saya :D hehhe.. buat Thenaun, mian kalo akhirnya malah gore X_X tapi boleh minta pendapat mengenai ffnya? :p ini reqsan-mu udah jadi lhoo, mian lama X_X

_So, can I ask you for reviews? :*_

Gomawo ~ ^^


End file.
